


7

by PineTrain



Series: Pinecest Trick-or-Treat 2017 [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Full Moon, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	7

Anonymous requested a sweet treat

* * *

The night is quiet and the temperature is low. Not so low that it’s actually cold, but enough that Mabel feels goosebumps upon her bare legs and arms when the odd wind blows. She doesn’t mind, though, as the twinge of the chill is countered by the warm caress of moonlight upon her skin.

It’s not actually warm, but it is noticeable in a way that makes her feel warm nonetheless. A full moon is so very distinct from the other phases, not just in the pure quality of the light that cascades over her, but also in the memories it holds. Mabel looks up and smiles at her sole secret-keeper, a friend ancient and all-seeing.

She likes to think that Luna smiles back. She knows that Luna is a rock orbiting the Earth, but the things she’s seen in her life make her feel it’s entirely possible that there’s a sentience in there. Only one side of Luna has faced Earth since before recorded history and while Mabel does believe that the astronomical explanations for why are correct (gravity and all that), she feels like Luna is happy to watch the little specks wandering about on the surface of the planet she circles. That she shares in their trials and tribulations, their successes and despairs, their actions, both normal and strange.

Luna is so old. So, so old. And she’s watched humanity for so long. So, so long. She’s seen so many aspects of it. So, so many. Mabel knows she doesn’t care about what any society considers strange, because she’s seen the same strange thing a hundred million times over the course of human history, both written and unwritten. Luna would not even blink at a sister kissing a brother.

It’s a comforting thought, like the feeling of moonlight upon her skin. It’s not like Luna wouldn’t be watching if she were Crescent, Gibbous, or New, but Mabel definitely prefers her Full when she’s in this sort of mood. She needs that full blast of moonlight to help recreate the feeling of the first night she kissed him. Not just because it was a full moon when it happened, but because the brighter light made her feel like Luna’s attention was truly focused on them. That Luna was happy not just to watch little specks wandering, but to watch these particular specks connect in a way they were terrified to share with anyone else. That she was there for them even if no one else was.

Mabel breaks her gaze and turns it to her feet kicking back and forth against the tree stump she’s sitting on. He’s only been gone for a few days, but she misses him. She wants to kiss him like she did that first night. He’ll be back in a few days more, but she can’t help but be impatient with the memory so vivid in her mind.

With a sigh, she looks back up at Luna and smiles again. There’s no judgment in her light, just warm caresses that bring back happy memories.


End file.
